Many special physical experimental and scientific instruments need a superconducting magnet system capable of generating high homogeneity and high magnetic field to study structures of matter, particularly to study macromolecule structures and components, such as proteins and genetic engineering. The researches about modern physical science also need relatively high magnetic field. In general, the magnetic induction strength of high magnetic field may be in the order of several Tesla or above. Different from those regular low magnetic fields applied on macro-objects, high magnetic fields can produce some ultra conditions and have significant effects on the tissue and performance of a material. Furthermore, a directional arrangement of material tissue resulting from a directional outer force field, such as high gravity field, stress field, electrical field and magnetic field etc. applied can effectively improve various material performances. High magnetic field has characteristics of huge energy, being contactless and stableness and thus is ideal directional field. High magnetic fields may control fluid flow, which is critical to system thermal and mass conductivity and crystal growth. Through controlling fluid flow by means of high magnetic field, it is possible to control the solute distribution, solidified tissue morphology, chemical reaction rate of a material, thus having great theoretic and practical values. It means that, high magnetic fields may be used to control the crystal growth morphology, size, distribution and tropism during the crystal solidification process of material, thus controlling the tissue of material, and finally obtaining a new material with perfect mechanical and physical performances. In the condition of a high magnetic field, it is possible to simulate the microgravity condition in outer-space environment to achieve controlled crystal diffusion growth and develop methods and techniques for preparing new semiconductor, metal and nonmetal materials. Through controlling the strength of an outer magnetic field, it is possible to implement researches under simulated multiple-gravity (overweight) condition, or simulate a comparable stress and strain environment subjected to by a material in a large-scale research object with a higher force field on a reduced-scale model, such as to simulate the stress caused by gravity field on a reduced-scale model with a high magnetic field, to study the durability and the disaster-resistant capability of a large-scale dam project. Further, through controlling the distribution of a high magnetic field to impose an inhomogeneous stress on a material, it is also possible to simulate the stress, strain caused by an outer inhomogeneous field, for example, to substitute or simulate mechanical stress with stress produced by magnetic field, in order to study aircraft structural fatigue phenomenon and the like. The study of these new physical phenomena needs a special configuration of high magnetic field environment with tens of thousands Gauss, high homogeneity and high stability, the superconducting magnet technique is considered as a reasonable and economical solution.
Superconducting wires may bear higher current density and have current transmission capability of 2 or 3 orders higher than that of copper conductors. This is because magnet developed based on superconducting wires can be constructed even more compact. Superconducting wires with different specifications can be combined to realize a high homogeneous and high magnetic field coil. In order to obtain a magnetic field above 9T, a combination of NbTi coils and Nb3Sn coils operating at liquid-helium temperature is commonly used; however, use of Nb3Sn superconducting wires increases the technical difficulty of the magnet system and has a higher cost.